


Their Qixi festival|他们的七夕节

by WindPassNight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Qixi festival|七夕节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindPassNight/pseuds/WindPassNight
Summary: 去年秋末给朋友写的gift，笔力不足，只写下了一个开头。😔
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader





	Their Qixi festival|他们的七夕节

“MC。”有只微凉的手碰了碰你的脸，“醒一醒，忘了我们今天要去看展了吗？”  
唔……V……？  
你费力睁开眼，昏暗中只见V坐在床沿，正垂眸望你。一双眼像是在水里浸过的，湿润又明亮。你闻到他的周遭的清冷气味，觉得他像是在室外呆了有些时候了。  
你看见他的发间似乎夹着什么，伸手摘下，凑近一看却是一瓣紫薇花。你把花瓣递给阿旭，“紫薇落了吗？”  
他伸手接过去，低头看手心的花瓣。“是的，毕竟八月中了，它开了够久了。”  
“不过…你轻手轻脚地在外面呆了那么久，不只为了看紫薇花吧？”你趁他不注意，把他拦腰抱了个满怀，“又去做什么了？嗯？从实招来！不然我是不会撒手的！”  
“作为您的合法丈夫，我还能做什么呢？”他一面语气里藏了委屈，一面把紫薇花瓣放到床头柜上，“我一边等待日出，一边想你。”  
“切～我才不信！你怕不是背着我偷偷去抽烟斗了。”  
“我是无辜的！”他举起双手作投降状，“我今天真的没有抽烟斗！你也知道，斗草前些日子用完了。”  
“嗯哼？我不相信，除非你亲亲我，让我检查检查——”你凑上前去。  
“请不要任性，”他笑着说，“等你刷完牙再来亲自检查吧，检察官大人。”


End file.
